


rules of engagement

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Community: 5_prompts, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Marriage, community: 100situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the blue and red clansmen can't help but wonder if their kings are insane. this is one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rules of engagement

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on the kink meme who asked for Suoh/Munakata married life with bonus points for the proposal scene. this got... exceptionally out of hand. also I still suck at endings, but this needed to end there or it was going to keep going for another couple thousand words.
> 
> I am so, so sorry.

Fushimi always manages to sound bored and detached, so when he drawls, "Captain, the Red King is here to see you," it takes a second for Munakata's brain to detach itself from the puzzle he'd been working on and actually comprehend the words. That is... Highly unusual. Almost suspect, honestly. Even on the occasions when he'd come to jail willingly, Suoh had never done anything so kind as turn himself in, at least not without forcing Munakata's hand first. He glances up at Fushimi, expression neutral, and asks, "Has he stated his reason for coming on such short notice?"

He's expecting the shake of Fushimi's head even before he sees it. Even more curious. Perhaps it is something only Kings can talk about. Intrigued even as he wonders if this will be a waste of time and decides that yes, it probably will be, he flicks his wrist at Fushimi in an indication to allow Suoh in. If Suoh only wants to fight, it's likely that he would have just done something in the city rather than coming all the way down to Scepter 4. Running calculations for probabilities on various situations, Munakata finds himself agitated with a lack of ideas before Suoh even walks in and sits in the chair on the other side of his desk. Fushimi leaves with a bow, but Munakata knows better than to think he's any further than the other side of the door.

Suoh leans back in the chair lazily and simply says, "Munakata."

Munakata gives a hum of inquiry, unwilling to even give Suoh even a speck of leverage, or his attention. Whatever game he wishes to play can either wait, or occur on his own terms. Certainly, he respects the other King, but on his own turf he isn't about to give in to whatever childish -

"Marry me."

... Or perhaps not. Attention caught, Munakata looks up before he can help himself, one eyebrow quirked in disbelief. (He chooses to ignore the sound of someone dropping something outside of his door and cursing. Serves Fushimi right for eavesdropping.) Suoh doesn't immediately say anything, nor has his expression changed. Munakata has to be sure, though he doesn't doubt his hearing in the slightest, so he asks politely, "... Beg pardon?"

Suoh shrugs like he hasn't just asked something quite so absurd and replies, "Said you should marry me."

... There are so many things Munakata wants to say to that that he isn't even sure where to begin. So, to narrow it down at least a bit, he accuses mildly, "Why? So you can continue to be a parasite to society by leeching off of me?"

Suoh shakes his head, then seems to consider it. "Guess that'd be nice too."

Munakata scowls, arms crossing over his chest, puzzle all but forgotten in lieu of this strange development. "You are already unemployed and do nothing more than cause trouble everywhere you go. On top of that, you never clean up after yourself, leaving Scepter 4 - myself included - to deal with all of the messes you make. You are reckless and wild, and do nothing save cause property damage wherever you go. I am also aware that you do not pay your taxes. Why on earth would I want you anywhere near my funds or even my name?" Not that he didn't have enough money to share, but that was beside the point. "Or are you attempting to become the beneficiary of my insurance so that you can kill me and earn a fortune?" A low blow, perhaps, but Munakata really cannot see why Suoh would even consider such a preposterous notion, and is willing to exhaust all options, even if he figured they cannot possibly be correct. This whole situation is so out of anything he would have thought possible that he isn't sure anything isn't, anymore.

Suoh shakes his head again, still looking perfectly (infuriatingly) at ease with everything. "Nah, paperwork would be too much of a hassle. 'Sides, I don't want your money." 

"I'm afraid I cannot understand why on earth you would ask such a question, then."

Suoh takes a long, lazy drag of his cigarette, seemingly ignoring him, "Y'know you haven't actually said 'no' yet."

Munakata shrugs indifferently. "Of course not. If there is something in such an arrangement that would prove to be beneficial to myself or Scepter4, I am not opposed to the idea."

Suoh looks almost surprised, then scoffs. "So practical."

Munakata pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. This is ground he is more comfortable with, even if the situation is still far more absurd than anything he's ever dealt with. And he deals with a _lot_ of strange things. "Did you expect otherwise?"

Suoh shrugs again, "Kinda figured you'd turn me down right off the bat."

Well, that's irritating. If Suoh had anticipated such a thing, then why would he even waste Munakata's time? Annoyed, Munakata scowls and inquires, "Then why did you bother asking?"

If Suoh shrugs one more time, Munakata is going to tie him to the chair. "Figured I could convince you."

... Curious. "And what, pray tell, were you going to say to accomplish that?"

"HOMRA is loyal to me," - as if he needs to point that out - "even if we got hitched they wouldn't follow your orders," - again, that seems fairly obvious - "but I could tell 'em to co-operate with Scepter4 a bit. Sometimes," Oh. That could be beneficial. Certainly, they will still fight, but... If it could lighten his workload even a little, it could potentially be worth it. Munakata leans back in his chair, considering. He hadn't counted on Suoh adding, "and you'd be able to keep a better eye on me."

... And his Weismann levels - even his Sword of Damocles, if he wants. If he can prevent another incident like the Kugatsu crater event by simply agreeing to marry Suoh... "Fine. I'll accept your proposal, then." He still doesn't know what Suoh is going to attempt to get out of such an arrangement, but if he disagrees with whatever Suoh's terms are, he can always back out, or get a divorce if necessary. Nodding to himself, Munakata glances back to Suoh again, and decides to simply find out. Provided, of course, that Suoh will even answer. "Though, if I may ask, what _are_ your intentions? I cannot see how this would benefit you, considering Scepter 4 knowledge is typically classified by order of the Gold King, so even if you were looking for our co-operation there would be little we could do."

"Maybe I'm in love with you." Suoh suggests casually, but his lips twitch, belying a grin. Munakata's expression deadpans, clearly not buying that, and Suoh sighs. "You're hard to get a rise out of, Munakata."

Munakata sighs in exasperation, but his mouth twitches upward into a slight smile for just a brief moment. Mirth is evident in his voice when he sighs, "Well, you did tell me to spend all my time with you. I suppose I shouldn't discount the theory entirely."

Suoh's expression is amused for a second, and then he stretches lazily. "So you've agreed?"

Munakata nods absently. "You haven't said anything to make me reconsider, so I am still in agreement, yes." His attention drifts back to his puzzle, figuring Suoh will leave now that he's done speaking, but when he doesn't hear the chair move, he glances back over again. Suoh looks like he's waiting for something. Munakata blinks at him. "What?"

"Waiting on you."

The temptation to make a snide remark about Suoh's phrasing rests on the tip of Munakata's tongue, but he resists. "For what?"

Suoh takes a drag of his cigarette and replies as blandly as always, "Getting married."

Munakata frowns. As if he has the time for that. "... You mean right now? I'm not going to marry anyone else before the end of the day, Suoh, it will not kill you to wait until I am off of work."

Suoh stands up, and Munakata briefly - stupidly - wonders if Suoh is actually going to just listen for once. Of course that isn't the case; once Suoh is standing, he strolls around the desk, stands directly in front of Munakata, and simply doesn't move. It's childish but effective - while Munakata could likely just shove him aside, he knows Suoh would just rebound anyway. He can't just work around Suoh, because his computer and PDA are both on the desk, past his puzzle, and if he stands to reach for them he knows Suoh won't let him sit again.

... Well, it won't take very long, anyway. Munakata sighs and stands reluctantly, which earns a grin from Suoh, but Munakata holds up a hand, warning him not to comment.

The whole thing is rather underwhelming, honestly, aside from acquiring the required signatures. Awashima and Kusanagi were their two witnesses, which had been rather humorous in it's own right. Awashima had gone uncharacteristically red and stammered out some questions - "are you two serious?", "what brought this on?", the usual - mixed in with some minor threats to Suoh, but once Munakata assured her that no, he was not under duress, nor was he acting out of anything other than his own free will, she finally signed and wished for their happiness. Kusanagi had just glanced back and forth between the two of them, sighed and shook his head, mumbling "I don't think I'll ever understand the two of you" and signed without another word. Then it had just been a matter of getting the papers legalized, and a few hours later they were officially married.

At first nothing really changed - in fact, directly after the whole ordeal, Munakata went back to work and Suoh went back to HOMRA's bar to sleep. Somehow Fushimi had apparently spread the news like wildfire though, and so Munakata's return to work was punctuated with congratulations, but also a number of uneasy inquiries. It seems terribly unwise to marry the red king, some people had said, worried about the outcome, but Munakata had simply told them all to get back to work and mind their own business. Of course, Fushimi had never been one to simply let things lie, so he'd appeared in Munakata's office about ten minutes after Munakata himself sat down. For a while neither of them say anything, Munakata waiting patiently for Fushimi to say whatever it is he is going to say, and then eventually Fushimi asked, incredulous, "Seriously? Suoh Mikoto?"

Munakata nods, expression bland, and Fushimi just sighs, crossing the room with papers in his arms. "... Whatever. I don't know what you all see in him, and I don't care. I have a report." He drops the report carelessly onto the stack of reports that had accumulated while Munakata had been out legalizing his marriage to Suoh. Fushimi still looks like he wants to say something though, so Munakata prods, "Was there something else, Fushimi-kun?"

Fushimi tsk's like everything is annoying him, and pauses before asking, "... Shouldn't you have taken the day off work then?"

Munakata shrugs easily, clearly unfazed by the questions. "For what purpose? Suoh knows I am busy, and I suspect he will harass me once I am off work for the evening, regardless." They hadn't really talked about anything, and while Munakata honestly hadn't expected much to change between them, he was both relieved and discomfited to realize just how correct he was. It was almost as if nothing had happened, though the ring on his finger reminded him it wasn't a dream. Nightmare. Whichever.

Fushimi's expression sours further, and he huffs, "What do you mean 'for what purpose', you're married now. Pretty sure nobody else would be working on the day of their wedding, Captain."

Munakata waves a dismissive hand, leaning back in his chair for a brief moment. His expression is amused, and tone relaxed when he replies "Well I am not 'most people', Fushimi-kun. If there is anything else you wish to ask or say, I would ask that you save it for another time - as you can see by the state of my desk, I really ought to get working." Then he leaned forward again, tilting his head slightly and ordering, "Though, I'll ask you to go on a mission. We've been receiving complaints; apparently Yatagarasu is acting alone and causing a ruckus downtown. I leave it in your hands, since I am quite confident that Suoh himself will not make an appearance on this occasion."

Fushimi had looked annoyed at the initial command, but at the mention of Yata's nickname his expression had smoothed into something more neutral. When he dips into a bow, agreeing, Munakata smiles a bit to himself, and when Fushimi turns away, expression morphing to one of twisted excitement, Munakata adds casually, "Try not to destroy too much public property or draw too much attention." Fushimi makes no sign of acknowledgement, but Munakata isn't looking for one anyway. He honestly does have far too much work.

\- - - - -

As expected, Suoh does indeed appear once Munakata is off work. While usually the sight of him has everyone on edge out of fear for what he might do, this time the Scepter4 members are more worried about what is going to happen with their king. Awashima looks very much like she is trying not to reach for her sword, but Munakata just breezes out the front gates as if Suoh being there to greet him isn't anything unusual. Once he's standing next to Suoh, he sighs. "You're frightening my clansmen."

Suoh snorts. "Let's go somewhere else, then."

Munakata doesn't bother replying, just starts walking. He hears Suoh fall into step just behind him, as well as the noise of him rustling in his pocket. When he gives a quiet grunt of irritation, Munakata digs in his jacket without asking what's wrong, handing the pack of cigarettes to Suoh, who gives a soft noise of thanks. A few seconds later, Suoh laughs once, quietly. Even without being told, Munakata knows Suoh's amused by how well Munakata knows him, since in all honesty, they don't actually know that much about each other.

Well, that isn't true, Munakata could rattle off Suoh's personal details probably better than he himself could, but it isn't as though they've ever just gotten to know each other personally. Everything Suoh knows about him is likely whatever he would have seen while they were fighting, or heard him say to someone else. Of course, there have also been the numerous occasions in which they've ended up in bed together, but it's not like they use that time to ask questions about each other. Munakata vaguely wonders how this night is going to end up. It's their honeymoon, technically, but it isn't as if they'll likely be doing anything special for it.

They hop a train, and Suoh doesn't ask where they're going despite the fact that he's never been to Munakata's house. In fact, Suoh doesn't seem to much care, and even looks like he's going to fall asleep right there. Of course he's chosen to sit next to Munakata rather than across from him, so his head bumps against Munakata's shoulder as he dozes off. Under any other circumstances, Munakata would have likely eased him away, but he figures that since they're married, he can allow this much. It isn't a long commute, regardless, so he'll be forcing Suoh to wake up soon enough anyway.

Sure enough, the train slows at his station about five minutes later, and he nudges his shoulder forward to dislodge Suoh, who wakes with a noise of protest but stands when Munakata does. Suoh falls back into step next to Munakata. It isn't a long walk to his condo, and when they arrive, Suoh makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat. Munakata glances over to him.

"Thought it'd be a house."

Munakata shrugs, "I have no need for a larger home. It is only myself living here, after all, and most of the time I simply stay at the barracks." That much is true - for the amount of time he spends at the flat, he may as well not live there at all, but it's nice to have a space to himself for when he wants to get away from work. Even so, it's fairly spacious for a condo, and once they step inside, Suoh immediately wanders away to look around. Munakata doesn't bother stopping him, just moves into the kitchen to get something to drink for the both of them.

Suoh eventually rejoins him, sitting at the bar counter, watching Munakata silently. Munakata asks, "Scotch, right?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Suoh shrug. "Long as it's got kick."

Munakata places a glass in front of him, but before he can pull away, Suoh's holding his wrist and standing abruptly. Leaning over the counter, he tugs Munakata closer, and it's obvious what's going to happen - Munakata instinctively turns his head so that Suoh's lips lands on his cheek. It had always been an unspoken rule between them - no kissing on the lips - and Munakata had moved without thinking about it.

Thankfully, Suoh doesn't seem offended, though he does raise an eyebrow and smirk, sitting back down and draining his glass after releasing Munakata's wrist. Munakata feels like he should perhaps apologize, but Suoh seems to understand anyway, so he doesn't bother, pouring a glass for himself and draining it without hesitation. He's not trying to get them drunk, however, so after checking if Suoh wants a refill - he doesn't - he reseals the bottle and tucks it back in the cupboard. Now that he doesn't have anything to do, and Suoh is staring intently at him, Munakata feels rather at a loss about what he is supposed to do, or say. He isn't sure whether he should even act any differently from usual, because nothing else really seems to have changed, but then he shouldn't have brought Suoh here...

Suoh solves the problem by stretching lazily and drifting into the living room. Munakata follows him out to find him sitting on the couch, so he takes a seat next to Suoh, who sighs, "Stop sending Fushimi after Yata."

So he'd noticed after all. "Stop allowing Yatagarasu to act on his own, then." If they're just going to talk about work - or whatever passes as such for Suoh - Munakata can deal with that.

Suoh snorts from his right. "He does whatever he wants."

"Sounds like someone else I could name," Munakata says, smirking a little despite himself, then tacks on, still curious, "I still don't know why you asked me to marry you."

Suoh still doesn't reply, either, which honestly Munakata doesn't find all that surprising. Even if he got an answer, it would likely be a shrug and the assurance that it was just for fun, because he's always bored. Munakata tilts his head back to lean against the couch, but then rolls his face towards Suoh when he feels him shift to get closer. It isn't until Suoh's got a hand on Munakata's far leg that Munakata wonders what he's doing, but before he can make more than a noise of inquiry, Suoh is tugging that leg across his lap, forcing Munakata to roll with it. He ends up straddling Suoh's thighs, hands on Suoh's shoulders, and raises an eyebrow. "Tell me this isn't why you married me."

Suoh grins a bit, and shrugs casually. "What if it was?"

"I would tell you it was unnecessary, and you should be well aware of that by this point." They've done this any number of times, after all. It had started the day they'd met as kings for the first time, but that hadn't been entirely intentional. The attraction between opposing Kings, they'd discovered, was quite powerful. Neither of them had made a fuss about it though, of course, simply shrugging it off and learning to control themselves better. It had happened on and off from then, never quite on purpose, never being the intention of their meetings, but it was always clear to them when a simple talk would lead to something more even if it hadn't been the plan. They'd never needed to label it, never even really gave it any thought.

... At least, Munakata hadn't. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps Suoh had. His expression softens just a bit, and he sighs without really meaning it. Suoh presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw, so Munakata tilts his head to give him better access, but also says, "You are simply never going to tell me, is that the case?"

Suoh huffs against his throat, "You ever stop talking?"

"Taking that as an agreement, then, and you should know the answer to that by now as well."

Suoh hums noncommittally, then says, "Fun makin' you guess."

Before Munakata can dignify that with a reply, Suoh abruptly bites down hard on the slope where Munakata's neck meets shoulder, drawing a surprised gasp instead of coherent words from his throat. His hands on Suoh's shoulders clench tight, scrunching up Suoh's jacket, and when Munakata's over the sharp stab of pain, he scowls and says, "You are aware that is going to leave a mark."

Suoh's tongue passes briefly over it, then he replies, "Course. Your uniform'll cover it anyway." That much is true, it is fairly low considering the high collars on both Munakata's uniform shirt and jacket, but still. That had usually been another one of their unspoken rules - no marks. Of course Suoh couldn't always help it, but usually they were in locations even less likely to be seen, so Munakata usually didn't have to chastise him for it. Not that he is. Well, they are married now, so he figures it doesn't really matter if anyone sees it anyway. Still, on principal, he is minorly agitated, forcing himself to ask, "Did you just want to do all the things you couldn't before?"

"Was a factor."

Munakata lips twitch upward ever so slightly for a moment. "So you'll admit there was more than one."

Suoh snorts. "Wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Munakata hums in agreement, and when he doesn't immediately say anything else, Suoh resumes kissing down his throat until he reaches clothing. Munakata leans back a bit, allowing Suoh to unbutton his shirt and tug it off of him fluidly. This is ground they've covered, this doesn't need to change, this is something they're both familiar with, even if the rules are slightly different now. Still, Suoh's answer had made him wonder, so eventually he breaks the silence to comment, "So you weren't just acting on the spur of the moment, then? If there was more than one factor, it means you must have considered it for a while before asking." Which seems unlike the usual Suoh, who typically just acts without thinking.

Suoh ignores him in light of biting his clavicle instead, and Munakata sighs and allows the conversation to drop again, understanding that he isn't going to get an answer, or at least not right now. As curious as he is, Munakata knows when to let things go - at least temporarily. Focusing more on the matter at hand, Munakata lets Suoh bite and suck a few more marks over his chest and shoulders, tugging Suoh's jacket off then forcing him to move back for just long enough to yank his shirt off, too. Suoh raises a leg a little to force Munakata further into his lap, and grinds up once, drawing a pleased sort of sigh from both of them because of the friction.

Munakata allows this for a little while longer, then stands abruptly, grabbing Suoh's arm to make him follow. He has no intention of having sex on his couch. At least, not for the first time after getting married.

Suoh makes an annoyed noise but gets up nevertheless, and Munakata guides him to the bedroom, ignoring the light touch to his ass when Suoh is too impatient to be completely without contact. Since he's being so greedy, Munakata sits on the edge of the bed and waits, tucking his glasses on the bedside table but not removing his pants, instead waiting for Suoh to kneel and do it himself. He isn't sure whether he's surprised or not when Suoh does exactly that, tugging at his belt and forcing Munakata to raise his hips so Suoh can pull his pants and underwear off all at once. The abruptness of the cold air makes him shiver a little, momentarily, and he's surprised when Suoh doesn't immediately move. Almost worried, actually. "... What?"

"Just wondering what you want."

Ordinarily perhaps Munakata would be able to follow Suoh's strange leaps - well, perhaps not, honestly, but he'd at least stand a better chance - but for now he is aroused and annoyed at the lack of touching, and simply huffs, "In terms of what, Suoh?"

"This. Do you wanna fuck me or should I fuck you?"

The vulgarity is something Munakata has been aware of for quite some time, but it never ceases to get a reaction from him. Sometimes it's annoyance, sometimes it's a sharp jolt of arousal, this time included. Not that he would ever admit that. He forces himself to focus, and sighs, "You should know by now that it doesn't matter to me. Either way is good."

Suoh nods, agreeing, but then frowns. "I know. Just thought that maybe you'd have a preference this time."

'This time'? Munakata doesn't get what's so different this time compared to any other, but then it hits him. They're married now. This is the first time they'll be having sex since they'd gotten married. Suoh is... Being considerate of whether he wants it one way or another. That's... Uncharacteristically sweet and considerate of him, actually. Munakata smiles, just a bit, and tugs Suoh up off his knees and onto the bed. Suoh hovers over him, still looking thoughtful, and Munakata can't help but yank him down for a kiss.

For something they've never done before - with each other, anyway - they adapt to each other surprisingly quickly. Suoh lets Munakata take the lead without a fuss, content to simply relax and enjoy it, pressing closer to deepen the kiss after a few moments. Munakata isn't overly aggressive, spends time being gentle first before allowing the kiss to deepen, his grip on Suoh's shoulders tightening a bit to pull him closer and keep him there.

When they're forced to break for air, Munakata still doesn't let Suoh go, pressing their foreheads together, air between their mouths warm with their mingled breath. Munakata's eyes slide shut without him thinking about it, just holding Suoh still. Not that it's at all necessary, as Suoh is apparently content to just go with whatever Munakata wants to do, and it's that relaxed atmosphere that eventually makes Munakata loosen up a little bit. He pulls Suoh down for another kiss, only this time allows Suoh to press closer faster, tongues slicking together almost immediately. Munakata's hands tighten their grip even further on Suoh's shoulders and he allows himself to moan quietly as Suoh shifts a bit closer.

Ordinarily, Munakata wouldn't make much noise, if any, because he doesn't like Suoh feeling like he has too much power over Munakata. But now he's more or less come to realize that Suoh doesn't really care about anything like that, wouldn't value having abject power over Munakata. Sure, he might make a snide comment or two, but he would never truly expect Munakata to completely submit to him; wouldn't really like it if he did. Suoh doesn't expect him to be docile and obedient. He might enjoy it for a little while, but would quickly lose interest - their relationship is based off of them being equals, neither one of them giving in without a fight.

Besides, he knows Munakata is a control freak. It's something he's gotten used to - no matter who is fucking who, Munakata will be giving orders like the captain he is. Suoh doesn't mind at all. And Munakata knows all of this, takes advantage of it frequently. Of course Suoh doesn't always listen to him, but the sex between them is always great, so Munakata doesn't complain. Much.

Once Suoh lifts away again, Munakata drops his hands from Suoh's shoulders, trailing his fingertips down his chest and stomach, making Suoh squirm a bit. When he reaches the edge of Suoh's jeans he moves to unbuckle his belt, and Suoh moves away just enough to stand and kick off his pants and boxers, then flops back into the bed next to Munakata. He presses another kiss to Munakata's throat and asks "So?"

Munakata doesn't follow. "... What?"

"You wanna fuck me or should I fuck you?" Suoh's expression is one of lethargic arrogance, the perfect blend of two things that seem to come to him so naturally. Munakata pulls him in for another kiss in lieu of an answer. He hadn't been thinking about it, after all, and this feels like the sort of thing that he really should think about first. Now that Suoh's pointed out (well, he didn't actually _say_ it, but), Munakata wonders if perhaps he does care. It should mean something now that they're married, right? Even if they aren't going to really change in any other way... Suoh doesn't try to rush him, apparently willing to let him think it through fully, just this once.

Munakata makes a decision; almost the second he does, Suoh's hovering over him again, before he can even say anything. That's something Munakata has always secretly appreciated - Suoh just seems to understand him. Certainly, he can also be obtuse or stubborn as anything, but when it comes to things like this Suoh always just seems to _get him_ , as sappy as it seems. Munakata silently wonders if it's because they're both Kings, but quickly comes to the conclusion that no, that fact has nothing to do with it. It's simply that he and Suoh are equals - even when they're fighting, they enjoy it. They can only be this way with each other. In some ways that does mean that being a King has something to do with it, since they wouldn't be on equal footing if one was a King while the other was not, but if neither were, Munakata likes to think little would change. Neither of them have let becoming a King change their personalities all that much. Even when their conversations are filled with verbal barbs and banter, it's always mutual. They're relaxed around each other in a way they just can't be with other people, because they both know what it means to carry the burden of being a King.

Munakata has these revelations silently, awed, as Suoh trails down his throat and chest with gentle kisses. Usually he isn't so affectionate, and kisses are usually more like bites, but then, Munakata supposes, perhaps everything _has_ changed between them, after all. Perhaps he was the only one who refused to allow it to do so beforehand.

He allows himself to relax even further. He's never needed to keep up pretenses with Suoh, after all, even though he always had during sex. It had always been too dangerous, letting all his emotions show, and so he never had - or at least, he'd perceived it that way. They'd been enemies. Still are, in every technical sense. In the morning, they'll go back to being Suoh Mikoto, HOMRA's unmanageable leader and the Red King, and Munakata Reishi, SCEPTER4's commander and the Blue King. Eternal opposites. But for now, Munakata supposes they can just be Mikoto and Reishi.

Suoh's teeth sink into Munakata's inner thigh, making him jolt in surprise. When he glances down, Suoh's holding out his hand, clearly looking for something, and Munakata hands him the lube without another thought. Perhaps he shouldn't be thinking quite so much right now, as he assumes Suoh has probably been waiting for a while and finally grew impatient. Suoh's quick to uncap it and slick three fingers, pressing two immediately into Munakata. It almost hurts, but not quite, so he shifts a bit while Suoh stretches them out. A third finger joins fairly soon after, and Suoh moves back up to press another kiss to Munakata's throat. Munakata tilts his head back to expose the skin more readily - he's committed now, resolved that this is what he's going to allow to happen. Suoh's goals don't matter anymore, at least not for now, and Munakata lays back, content to allow him to do whatever he pleases.

'Whatever he pleases' turns out to be sitting back and roving his eyes over Munakata, who frowns a bit but doesn't make any effort to force Suoh into action. Munakata's just going to let Suoh proceed as he feels, and though he wishes Suoh would just get on with it, as he himself is rather ready, maybe even eager, his expression softens a bit anyway. Suoh doesn't actually seem to be in any sort of hurry, and while that's different from their usual pace, Munakata supposes that's because things between them are different, too.

Suoh pulls his fingers out after another little while of stretching, and Munakata writhes a bit at the sensation of emptiness. Suoh's quick to slick himself up and press forward; Munakata's hands clench in the sheets, legs hitching up onto Suoh's hips. Suoh presses closer and Munakata shifts to accommodate it, only mildly surprised when Suoh leans all the way down to claim another kiss. Now that it's established between them that such gestures are allowed, he can't say he's all that surprised that Suoh seems eager to take advantage of it. For as unaffected as Munakata acts, it isn't like he hates it, either. He'd only forbidden it before because this wasn't an act of love or affection between them, just a release of tension and stress.

Not that they're in love _now_ , or anything. Things between them may have changed, but not quite _that_ much.

Suoh sinks in slowly, and the stretch jostles Munakata from his thoughts. Their mouths pull apart briefly, foreheads bumping together again as Suoh watches his expression from far too close. Munakata can't help but squirm a little, uncomfortable with his emotions being so obviously scrutinized, but then, he knows Suoh isn't judging or any such thing, simply observing. Still. He isn't used to being watched so intently.

Thankfully they do this often enough that Munakata adjusts fairly quickly, so he attempts to distract Suoh by moving a bit on his own. It somewhat works, as Suoh shuts his eyes briefly and thrusts forward, once, sharply, but then he's opening his eyes again with a smirk. "Not usually so eager."

Munakata tilts his head away, cheek against the pillow. It's surrender, in it's own way, which he hates, but there's nothing he can do about it unless he wants to keep staring into Suoh's eyes while they do this, and that's just... Far too exposed a position. Being married may change a few things here and there, but that doesn't mean he's willing to just reveal anything like that so easily.

Suoh doesn't seem to want to let him get away with it, though, and Munakata can see him smirking in his peripheral vision. One of his hands comes up to rest against Munakata's exposed cheek, far too affectionately, and it makes him sigh in annoyance, but look back up. "What?"

Suoh presses another rough kiss to his mouth instead of answering, forcing his head back against the pillow. It isn't as if he ever really expects a straight answer from Suoh anyway, so he doesn't bother asking again when they pull apart, just closes his eyes and allows Suoh to set a pace. It's slower than their usual bouts, leaving Munakata feeling a little off-balance, torn between forcing Suoh to hurry up or just letting him draw it out for once. Honestly, he isn't even sure what he wants.

Suoh keeps up the languid, sloppy kisses for a while longer before he drops his face to Munakata's neck instead, trailing his tongue over the mark he'd bitten earlier. It draws a shudder from Munakata, and Suoh nips lightly at it before moving back up, kissing and biting gently at the underside of his jaw. Munakata tilts his head to give Suoh better access, still moving slowly together and wondering if perhaps he will cave and make Suoh move faster, after all. As pleasant as taking their time for once is, he's getting impatient, wanting Suoh to just hurry up and give it to him.

Thankfully, Suoh doesn't seem too inclined to tease him for any longer, picking up the pace as if reading Munakata's mind. This time it isn't a rush to get off and go back to their lives as if nothing had happened, but at the same time they're both too impatient to draw this out as long as they possibly can.

Suoh kisses him deeply again, free hand sliding down between their bodies and making Munakata jolt as that hand wraps itself around him, stroking rough and fast. It's definitely a pace change from the easy, relaxed pace of mere moments ago, and Munakata breaks the kiss to press his cheek to the pillow again, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning. Suoh makes a noise of complaint, closing in again to murmur directly against his ear - making him shudder a little more - "You don't have to hold back, y'know."

Munakata scowls a little at him - just because he's far more relaxed than usual doesn't mean he's about to start stroking Suoh's already-impressive ego. Suoh seems to take his continued silence as a challenge, because abruptly his pace switches back to teasingly slow, and the hand on his cock loosens it's grip and turns rather more ticklish than anything. Munakata can't prevent himself from writhing, and feels more than sees Suoh's smirk against his throat. He rakes his nails up Suoh's back in retaliation, and sure enough he jolts too, teeth nipping at Munakata's throat again.

If it's going to turn into seeing who can tease the other into submission first, Munakata isn't going down without a fight.

Suoh leans away, and Munakata is surprised enough that it shows on his face, which makes Suoh's smirk widen some more. It's only when he's grabbing one of Munakata's thighs that Munakata clues in, but before he can make more than a token noise of protest, Suoh has it hitched over his shoulder instead of his hip and is pressing forward again, forcing Munakata's leg against his chest and subsequently giving Suoh more room to work.

Of course, he doesn't actually take advantage of that fact. At least not yet - his face hovers just above Munakata's, clearly teasing him, and Munakata is frustrated enough by the all the teasing that he gives in and closes the distance between their mouths. Only, he bites at Suoh's lips, just hard enough to be a warning, and Suoh's hand moves a little faster on him for a moment. When it slows down again, Munakata's about ready to shock Suoh, but decides that, okay, fine, he can make just a little bit of noise, and lets out a tiny whimper of frustration.

Suoh quirks an eyebrow in surprise - had he not been expecting Munakata to crack so quickly? - but his hand resumes it's faster pace, even as his thrusting doesn't. Munakata sighs pleasurably, relenting, and Suoh kisses him before picking up the speed of that, too.

Munakata's arms drape themselves over Suoh's shoulders again, digging in a little again, just to encourage him not to slow down anymore. It turns more into scrabbling for purchase when Suoh suddenly moves _hard,_ sacrificing a bit of speed but more than making up for it with power. The hand around his cock moves up to tease over the slit a bit, making him squirm a little, and clenching his muscles around Suoh as consequence. This seems to be what Suoh's after, of course, and he groans lowly against Munakata's throat, licking up the exposed skin to kiss him full on the mouth again.

Munakata is almost continuously trembling from the pressure against his prostate, Suoh sliding over it slowly and heavily, as opposed to their usual fast movement and lighter pressure. His toes curl a little in the air as he gets closer to orgasm, and Suoh's pace grows a little erratic as Munakata rocks his hips up to meet his, driving him deeper and clenching around him purposefully.

It doesn't take too much longer before Munakata's coming, spilling across his chest and Suoh's hand, moaning as loud as he dares let himself. Suoh comes mere seconds later, with a grunt that sounds suspiciously like 'Reishi' - Munakata doesn't comment on it, simply drops his leg from Suoh's shoulder and allows Suoh to relax against him for a moment while they catch their breath.

Once they do, Suoh pulls out slowly, making Munakata wince a bit at the feeling of spend sliding out from between his thighs. Suoh flops next to him on the side closer to the wall, which Munakata realizes is his way of being considerate of the fact that there is indeed no way Munakata's going to sleep like this. He sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, but pauses to glance at Suoh over his shoulder. He doesn't say anything, but Suoh raises an eyebrow and smirks, sitting up to follow him.

Munakata's destination is the bath, of course. He runs the water hot, letting the tub fill, and heads back to shower first. They both need it. Suoh joins him, and while his hands rarely leave Munakata's body, it doesn't turn into anything more than gentle kisses and nuzzles. Once they're both clean - it takes substantially longer than Munakata's usual showers, of course - Munakata ends up almost pouring a new bath, but Suoh warms it up with a blatant misuse of powers. Munakata's too amused to do more than give him a cursory look of mild irritation. He isn't surprised when Suoh just smirks.

Suoh relaxes into the bath and tugs Munakata into his lap, just dropping his head onto Munakata's shoulder and wrapping arms around his torso. Munakata leans back against him, resting his hands atop Suoh's, lethargic and content. In fact he's so warm and relaxed that he nearly falls asleep - it's only Suoh's slight exhale of a laugh that makes him realize what he's doing and force himself to wake up a little. Suoh sounds a bit put-off, murmuring directly against the shell of Munakata's ear again, "You can sleep if you want to."

He knows that, knows he can trust Suoh to either wake him up or just move him back to the bed, himself, but still. Falling asleep in the bathtub? Well, he supposes it's understandable - Suoh really is quite warm, and he's comfortable. Maybe he will sleep after all... He feels Suoh's mouth move down his throat, living a line of kisses, and drifts off.

\- - - - -

He has no idea what time it is when he wakes up, and is disoriented for a moment as he tries to remember the circumstances under which he fell asleep in the first place. He had been in the bath with Suoh, and now is certainly in bed, so... He tilts his head, and sure enough, Suoh's sleeping face falls into his line of sight. This is another thing they've never done - genuinely sleep together. For all the times they'd had sex, they'd never gone to sleep in the same bed. It isn't surprising, of course - they were enemies, and showing that sort of weakness was ill-advised at best, not to mention the fact that their trysts had usually been during a fight or something, where their clansmen would get worried if they disappeared for too long, particularly if the explosions from their clashing stopped appearing.

He glances around to see the clock - it's only eleven pm, he hasn't slept that long. Suoh doesn't stir immediately, so Munakata takes the opportunity to look him over - really _look_ at him, appreciating all the little details he doesn't usually see. He doesn't realize just how close he's getting until Suoh makes a little noise in his sleep and blinks his eyes open slightly, seeming to take a moment to piece together the situation, same as Munakata had. Once he does, though, he grins just a bit, still sleepily, and presses forward to kiss Munakata softly, humming contentedly. He keeps it short and sweet, pulling away momentarily, but his hand comes up to rest on Munakata's waist. 

Munakata shifts a little closer, bumping their foreheads together lightly, wondering if this is how things are going to be from now on between them. He knows neither one of them will let it interfere with their business as Red and Blue King, and he's sure they'll still fight a lot, but... If it means peaceful moments like this where they can just rest in silence and comfort every once in a while, he's not opposed to it. Even having Suoh in his bed - let alone actually _sleeping_ , in the very literal sense of the word - doesn't bother him nearly as much as he had assumed it would. So, while it may still take him a while to get used to this, balancing their married life with their professional one, Munakata feels he's up to the task, and trusts Suoh to be as well. If not, they can break it off.

He tries not to think about why the thought of that makes his chest hurt, and instead wonders at Suoh's reasoning behind all of this. He muses idly on the thought that perhaps Suoh really hadn't been lying earlier, when he'd said that he loved Munakata, but he doesn't consider it a serious possibility. Since it can't be. Surely. 

He sighs a little to clear his thoughts, and Suoh murmurs something sleepily, probably meant to be 'are you okay', though it comes out more an incoherent slur of sounds. Munakata laughs a little and kisses Suoh on the forehead lightly, telling him quietly to go back to sleep. There's a grunt of acceptance, and Munakata relaxes under the realization that right now, it doesn't really matter one way or the other what Suoh's intentions are. As long as they're satisfied, and can make things work, it's fine. 

He goes to sleep properly this time, with a slight smile on his face, and doesn't wake up again until morning.

\- - - - -

He wakes before Suoh, of course. That part doesn't surprise him in the least - Suoh would likely sleep all day if given the chance. Munakata knows this. So he leans forward to steal a quick kiss, but then rolls out of Suoh's embrace - only just noticing that Suoh hadn't bothered dressing either of them after the bath - to head toward the kitchen. He grabs a pair of boxers on the way, and throws one at Suoh, still asleep on the bed. 

He isn't sure what all there is here to eat. He hadn't been lying when he said he isn't here at his apartment very often. He checks cupboards and the fridge, finding the usual staple foods; enough for a breakfast, anyway. 

He sets some rice on in the cooker, and pulls out a pan to make some rolled omelettes, checking the expiration dates on the eggs as he pulls them out. Everything is fine, so he sets to work, even grabbing some miso soup mix and setting some water to boil. It's a simple, traditional breakfast, but there's nothing wrong with that. 

He sets some coffee on to brew before stirring the soup mix into the water, checking the omelettes, only to hear Suoh coming down the hall. He turns to the door of the kitchen, calling, "In here."

Suoh appears a few seconds later, eyes closed and clearly still at least half-asleep. Munakata smirks a little at him in amusement, not that Suoh can tell. Suoh grunts by way of greeting, then shuffles closer and drops his chin on Munakata's shoulder, hugging him from behind and sighing contently. Munakata's voice is mirthful when he replies, "Good morning" and he doesn't move to pull away, simply leans his cheek against Suoh's hair. He's a bit surprised by how cuddly Suoh is, but doesn't mind; rather, enjoys it, not that he's likely to say as much. 

Of course, with how relaxed he is, leaned against Suoh and eyes closed lightly, he only notices that the omelettes are burning once he smells them. Suoh seems to notice at the same moment, because he gives a tiny noise of annoyance and lets go of Munakata so he can tend to them. Munakata doesn't expect they'll be unsalvageable, but apparently he was more distracted than he thought, because they're quite thoroughly burnt. It seems a waste of time to try scraping the burnt bits off, so he just laughs a bit and tosses them in the compost. Suoh's at the table now, seeming slightly more awake, anyway; he glances up when Munakata looks over, grins a little in response, and glances to see what else is cooking. Seems like their breakfast will be a little on the light side, then, but Suoh doesn't complain.

Munakata finishes everything else without incident, and they eat quietly together at the small table. The cleaning robot comes to pick up after them, and Munakata finds Suoh's clothes folded on a chair neatly, obviously washed, thanks to aforementioned robot, so Munakata thanks it and hands Suoh his clothes. They redress for the day, Suoh being faster and sitting on the bed, shamelessly watching Munakata, who ignores him with the ease of practice. Then they're headed toward the door, Suoh leading and grabbing his jacket as Munakata wonders what they're going to do from here on out. He grabs his own uniform jacket, glances around the apartment to make sure he didn't leave anything on, then turns to follow Suoh out the front door.

Suoh stops abruptly, and Munakata nearly bumps into him. He begins to ask, "What is it -" only to be interrupted by Suoh turning and kissing him roughly, tongue immediately sliding over Munakata's lips. Munakata parts them obligingly, allowing Suoh to tug him closer, and only pulls back once Suoh releases his arm and breaks the kiss. 

Before Munakata can ask what that was for, Suoh smirks, and simply says, "I'm off. Don't get too lonely."

Munakata recovers with a smirk, drawling sarcastically, "I'll try my best." He tilts his head a little, considering, and adds, "Though I will likely see you later, anyway, since you can't behave for more than five minutes at a time."

Suoh snorts a laugh, smirking, "If I'm so awful, then you'll just have to keep an eye on me."

Munakata sighs theatrically, but he's honestly glad that Suoh seems to be able to not let this new situation interfere with their titles. Still, "I already told you I don't have time to watch you twenty-four seven, no matter how much I'm beginning to suspect you'd enjoy it."

All he gets in response is a noncommittal hum, and then Suoh steps outside, finally. They walk side by side to the apartment complex's front door, and pause again there. Neither of them says anything this time; Suoh just flicks his head in goodbye, Munakata nods in return, and once they're fully outside, they immediately turn away from each other to go to their respective clans.

They might not have a plan, and Munakata might not know why Suoh decided to do this, but they have time to figure it out. If the worst that happens is Suoh taking up all his time, that's hardly any different from how things were before, so it's an acceptable trade-off.

And if Munakata's actually kind of looking forward to seeing how things play out from here, well, nobody needs to know.


End file.
